Friends With Benefits
by Arden Riddle
Summary: Out of fear of dying alone, Harry and Hermione make a pact that they will marry each other if thy are single when the Great War begins, which Dumbledore says will happen in about 10 years... but they're in for a little surprise. RR
1. benefits

Chapter One

The Awkwardness Begins

A/N: I really love this story idea, and I think you might, too. This time I didn't pick my usual pairing, but I love it anyway! Okaly-dokaly, here it goes…

~ * * * ~

Hermione Granger looked around the empty common room. She was sitting at her usual table, piled high with books, forming a high wall between her and the only other living creature in the room: Harry. Hermione looked at her best friend. His eyes were half closed and his eyebrows furrowed - his usual concentrated look. Hermione set down her quill and rolled up her finished parchment.

She shifted some of the books between them so that they could see each other. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry?" she said. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

Hermione wrung her hands and stared at Harry's loosened tie.

"You know Voldemort's back and all…"

Harry smirked and put down his quill. He rested his elbows on the table.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just thinking…" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes darted around the room as she searched for the words. "Well, you know… when two people are friends, and one's a girl and one's a boy… they make a - a pact… that if they're both single by a certain time, they'll - "

"Kill each other?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"_No_," she said. "_Marry _each other."

Harry blinked.

"Oh."

Hermione turned bright red.

"So I was just thinking that, well, I don't want to die alone… And Dumbledore says that the Great War will start in about ten years… So we should…"

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"You think we should marry _each other_?" Hermione blushed even harder.

"Well, yeah… I know we're only sixteen, and it's kind of stupid to think about marriage and all, but… yeah."

Harry stared at the floor for what seemed like a long time in the dreadful silence, staring at the floor, biting his lower lip. After what seemed an eternity to Hermione, he finally looked up at her. 

"Deal."

Hermione turned even _redder_, if that was possible.

"And you're serious?" she asked. This time it was Harry's turn to turn pink.

"Why—weren't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Then that's settled… if we're still single - "

"- by the time the war begins - "

" - we marry each other."

They both nodded.

~ * * * ~

"Now you sign here," Hermione said, pointing to the blank line next to her own signature.

"Hell, you were really serious about this, weren't you Hermione."

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Oh, how could you tell?"

"The contract written in blood."

Hermione smiled across the table at Harry.

"Just pig's blood from the student potions cabinet. It binds us to our promise, so you can't call it off. Now sign."

"Okay, okay."

~ * * * ~

Hermione stared up at the ceiling for a long time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't stop smiling.

__

I can't believe I did this… I might marry Harry Potter, she thought. _I'll be Mrs. Hermione Potter… Perhaps…_

She closed her eyes and laughed softly to herself.

______________________

A/N: 

Hope u liked the first chapter. This is an edited version of a fanfic I have on another penname, but I'm deleting it from that one since I never use that one anymore. Ok then. Time 2 upload next chapter.

btw, REVIEW OR ELSE!!


	2. hehe

Chapter Two

Hehe

A/N: People! Be patient!!! Everything will be explained!!! But, if u have any questions, plz post them in reviews - I might've missed something. ^-^ Enjoy!!

* * * * *

End Of Fifth Year:

__

"Don't be so sad."

"Why not?" Harry sighed.

"I COMMAND YOU!"

Hermione smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Harry looked up at her with those bright green eyes. 

"I don't wanna die alone," said Harry. Hermione's smile flickered, but hitched itself up again.

"First of all," she said, "you are NOT gonna die any time soon." She put her hand on Harry's arm. "Second, you won't be alone…you have your friends. Remember? I exist."

Harry gave her a wry smile.

"You know it's not the same."

Hermione punched him in the arm.

"You, Harry, are beginning to sound like a ninety-year-old man." Hermione's smile faded. "If worst comes to worst, you still have Ginny to fall back on."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or perhaps not," she said, smiling. "But Harry, you've been though so much this year… and I love you so much. I just want you happy. I hate to see you sad like this."

Harry took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt. He suddenly laughed.

"We sound like something off a Muggle soap opera."

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

Harry bit his lip and looked at his knees. 

"What about you?" Harry asked. "You always say you hate to be alone…"

"You misunderstood," Hermione laughed. "I said PLEASE LEAVE - I WANT TO BE ALONE. Boys don't listen, do they?"

"Wait - what?" 

Harry smiled. "I'm just kidding," he said.

Hermione smiled.

"Maybe we should be alone together…"

Of course Hermione hadn't meant it in any way, but a long, awkward silence followed. Harry put his glasses back on and looked at the red-faced Hermione.

"Maybe so."

* * * * *

Two months after Hermione set up the contract, Hermione Granger sat at her usual study table with Harry in the empty common room. Neither of the two told anyone about the contract - partly because they were both slightly embarrassed about it. 

Hermione closed her books and rested her head on her arms. Harry put down his quill. 

"What's wrong?" 

Hermione looked up at him.

"Ah, I just feel stressed." 

Harry smiled.

"Me too… wait….. BURRRRRP. Never mind."

Hermione smiled.

"Harry, I wanna tell you something."

Harry's eyes widened. He nodded and leaned forward.

"Awright, I'm listening."

Hermione looked timidly into Harry's piercing green eyes. Sometimes they scared her. It made her feel like Harry could read her mind like a book. She bit her lip and looked at his hands, tucking her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I - I like you."

Harry smiled and let out a half-chortle and scratched his nose.

"It's okay," he said. Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean?" she laughed. "I didn't make a mistake or anything… I just… do."

"It's okay," Harry said, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. "I know… you pretty much proposed to me. Remember?" Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"So you like me, too?"

Harry bit his lip and scanned the dim common room with his eyes.

"I think we should just stay friends for now…"

Hermione nodded and turned pink.

"Okay, then…"

Harry looked at her. She refused to look straight into his eyes.

"But maybe later… I just broke it off with Ginny…"

Hermione grimaced.

"You went out with her once… I don't think you can count that as a relationship - you never even talked to her before - "

Harry interrupted.

" - I just don't know right now, okay?" 

Hermione went silent. There was a very long stillness before she could get herself to talk again. And when she did, one quiet word leaked out of her:

"Okay."

* * * * *

The next day, Harry woke up late. It was a weekend, so he just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long time. There was nobody else in his dorm, 

as most of the students were in Hogesmeade, rallying for the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin game later in the day. Harry had planned to sleep in late, but apparently his biological clock wanted different.

He didn't move until a large barn owl landed on his head and dropped a note on his nose. Harry gently pushed the owl off of him and it flew out the window. 

Harry sat up and looked at the envelope. It had a large "M" on it.

"Hmm."

Harry tore it open and read it to himself.

Dear Mr. Potter,

See the enclosed document. We will be seeing you very soon.

Your old friend,

Tom

Harry blinked and searched the envelope for another paper. Sure enough, it was there. It was heavy, yellowish parchment, and was folded neatly. Harry opened it and read the first line.

__

I, Lord Voldemort, formally declare war on all good magic of this world.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:

YAY! Second chapter up within a day. Sorry it's kinda short. Ok review time. This is how u do it:

Click that button. Yup. That one right under here. Ok now, REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!

| 

|

|

V


	3. the fun begins

Chapter Three

The Fun Begins 

A/N: Damn. Three chapters in the same day. I have no life, but I do have school tomorrow, so I gotta go 2 sleep soon. Anyway, enjoy!!

_____________ 

He read it over again. 

This couldn't happen. Not now.

The first thought in Harry's mind was that it was unreal. Voldemort had _just_ returned to power. There was no way he would be stupid enough to wage war on the world while he was so weak. 

__

Shouldn't he be inflitruating our government or something? Harry thought. _Dumbledore said ten years! Ten! Not one! There's no way he'd be cocky enough to think he can take on the most—_

There was a knock on his door. Harry swung his feet over to the side of his bed, but did not intend to stand up.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice. 

Something clicked in Harry's head.

__

O God.

"Harry are you still in there? It's almost noon!"

__

O God, not now.

Harry's heart was pounding. He crumpled the letter in his hand and held it tightly in his fist.

The door creaked slightly, and Hermione's bushy head poked out from behind the door.

"There you are," Hermione said cheerily. "Why didn't you say anything, Harry? I thought you were still asleep or something." She sat on Ron's bed—the bed next to Harry's—and rubbed her forearms. "It's chilly in here, isn't it."

"Yeah," Harry said absently, clenching the paper even tighter in his fist. He looked at the ground, feeling Hermione's eyes on him, reading his face. "You know, you're not really supposed to be in a dorm room alone with a boy. Besides… you're a prefect—shouldn't you be… prefecting or something right now?"

__

O God, now she thinks something's wrong, Harry thought. _She's gonna ask._

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said, suddenly frowning. "Something's wrong—I can tell."

Harry smiled internally at his ability to predict her so well.

"I suppose I really do have to tell _you_, don't I?" Harry said. Hermione looked confused. "Hermione…"

She looked anxious.

"What is it, Harry? What's happened?"

Harry paused. Hermione looked worried.

"Well, how do I put this?" he said.

Harry paused for a second, then looked back up at Hermione with an odd grin on his face. An _ironic_ sort of grin.

"Are you secretly dating anyone, Hermione?"

She laughed.

"No," she answered.

"Not any of the students? No affairs with teachers? That bartender at the Hog's Head?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. Of I'm course not," she said, smiling and wrinkling her nose. "Why? Are you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then why would you ask such a silly question? Is there some rumor going around?"

Harry shook his head and breathed deeply, his blood still pounding in his ears.

"Hermione," he began slowly. "Hermione do you remember that deal we made at the end of last year?"

Hermione blinked. "Yes. I remember." Harry nodded.

Hermione blanched. Her eyes widened.

"O God." 

__

Exactly, thought Harry.

"O God, Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione said. "We're too young! I don't even think it's legal!"

"I know, and—"

"—and Dumbledore said ten years—

"—and—"

—and you don't love me! This is just insane. Are we really going to do this? And—"

"—yeah, and—"

"—I mean, we have to don't we? We're magically bound—but we'll have to tell someone, won't we? Who would we tell? What if this is against school rules? Will we get kicked out? I don't personally think that Dumbledore would want—"

"HERMIONE!"

She fell silent.

"First of all," Harry started slowly, "is the contract breakable?"

Hermione, breathing deeply, shook her head.

Harry bit his lip. Hermione sprawled out on her back on Ron's bed.

"What will happen to us if we don't marry?"

Hermione winced and shook her head.

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

"But what would happen?"

Hermione paused.

"A number of things. You are given two weeks after the date that your contract specifies before the consequences begin." She thourhg for a moment, and then started again. "We could become physically bound to each other. I heard of a few people whose spell forbade them from going further than a foot away from each other until they fulfilled their vow." Hermione turned onto her side. "This other couple broke out in the most horrible, itchy green boils. Each boil had a face, and it yelled in Spanish if it was scratched."

Harry laughed. "That's not too bad."

Hermione closed her eyes. 

There was a long silence. Hermione sighed and said, "Well, what do you want to do, then?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"I guess we've got to go through with this."

"Yeah."

Silence again.

Hermione sat up again. "How?" she asked.

"What?"

"How are we going to do this? Who do we tell?"

"Dumbledore, I guess."

Hermione nodded.

"How are we going to do it?"

"Do what? Tell him?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, get married. How are we going to get married?" Hermione blushed. Harry knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. If the two of them got married, the whole wizarding world would know. "Should we do it in secret?"

"I dunno, " said Harry. "But we have two weeks to figure it out.

_______________________

A/N: Kinda silly story, I know. Tell me what u think. Sorry this chapter's mostly dialogue. I'll edit later and add some description. Just REVIEW. NOW.

|

|

|

V


	4. telling

Chapter Four

Telling

_A/N: I like writing this fic. I know, I know… it's kind of fluffy so far – which is a nice break from all that angst. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry's heart was pounding as he approached the gargoyle. He stumbled back when it sprung to life.

"Password?" it grumbled.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait a moment," said Harry. He turned away and stepped out of sight. He took a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket – The Marauder's Map. He unfolded it and touched it with the tip of his wand. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." The map appeared and revealed the password: Fizzing Whizbees. He disabled the map and put it back into his pocket.

"Fizzing Whizbees," he said, and the gargoyle jumped aside so they could enter.

Up the moving stairs they went, in silence. Harry's heart sank. Hermione had barely even looked at him the whole way. The approached the great door, and Harry reached out for the knocker – but the door swung open.

Dumbledore stood there, a twinkle in his eye and a smile touching the corner of his mouth. "Ah, yes," he said, "the Potters."

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised glances.

"So you… know?" asked Hermione. Her cheeks burned pink and she folded her arms. Harry's hands went cold, so he shoved them into his pockets.

"This happens more often than you might think," said Dumbledore. "Of course, it is not the business of the school to decide who can and cannot marry. We'll need to call your parents, Hermione. And Harry, I'll have to send notification to the ­–"

"It won't make a difference," said Harry. "The Dursleys – they don't care what I do with my life. What can they do about it, anyway?"

"I suppose you're correct, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "In your case, perhaps it would be better tonottell _your _guardians."

Hermione frowned. "What about my parents? My father will _murder _–"

"Your parents are nice, Hermione," said Harry. "They'll be more understanding than –"

"No! They'll want to kill both of us. Especially _you_, Harry." She shook her head. "My dad's a bit overprotective. When he found out I went to the Yule Ball, he just _snapped _–"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. "There will be no snapping – no fighting – no murdering of students." He beckoned for Harry and Hermione to sit in the chairs before his desk. "You came for my help, so sit. We have a secret wedding to plan."

------------------------------------

Harry stepped through the portrait hole and walked into the Gryffindor common room. He spotted a mass of mahogany curls peering over a wall of books.

"Hermione, there you are," said Harry. Hermione looked up and greeted him with a polite smile. "I wanted to show you something."

He knelt beside her chair and took a quick glance around to make sure nobody was in earshot. Then he pulled out a small, blue velvet box and placed it on Hermione's book. She opened it and inhaled sharply.

"Rings?" she whispered. "What – did you – for us?" Harry shrugged.

"If we're gonna do this, we might as well do it right." Hermione took the rings from the box and held them in her open palm. Both had markings along the inside of the band – runes, Hermione realized. She read one, which translated roughly to: _I bring luck, wealth, and power._

"Wow, Harry."

"Dumbledore said we need rings for the ceremony," said Harry. "So I got some. They're the same. They're supposed to be good luck or something… Not really meant for weddings, but I'm not _that_ rich."

"Thanks." She smiled. Harry stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, er, lunch ends soon and I haven't eaten," he said, stumbling over his words. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Wanna come?"

Hermione shook her head. "I need to finish reading this before History of Magic." Harry nodded and turned away to leave.

"Wait, Harry."

He spun back around.

"I was just wondering," Hermione said quietly, looking past Harry toward the portrait hole, "are we going to… you know… tell Ron?" She looked at Harry, who looked away.

"I don't know. Not yet."

Hermione closed her book. "Don't you need a best man?"

"No… yes."

"Then ask him. He'll understand."

------------------------------------

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL -- YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE ---"

Harry tried frantically to hush his friend. "Well, we didn't think it would happen so soon –"

Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall and into a corner of the Entrance Hall. His fingers dug into Harry's forearm.

"Is she pregnant, Harry?" he said, his voice a strained whisper.

"_What –_ no!" said Harry. Ron glared at him. "I'm telling the truth." Ron shoved his arm away, his ears glowing red.

"When's the ceremony?"

"Midnight tonight. In the Room of Requirement."

Ron stared pointedly at him. He brandished his finger at Harry. "Don't you dare hurt her."

Harry sighed. "It's only a formal arrangement. Once the contract is fulfilled, we can get a divorce and be done –"

"If you _want_ to."

Harry shot him a questioning glance.

"Married couples at Hogwarts have a good deal," said Ron. "My parents married in their seventh year, and they got a dorm all their own. Or you can live in a cottage on the grounds – they just conjure one up for – "

"I don't think this is going to be a permanent thing, Ron."

Ron grinned and did a little jig. "Our little Pottyhead's getting _married!_" Harry was sure his ears were redder than Ron's by now.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review, please. I accept flames.


End file.
